


How to add image file to story posted on AO3

by Ro_Nordmann



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Example of adding image to story, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-28 17:31:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19398985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ro_Nordmann/pseuds/Ro_Nordmann
Summary: Since I've gotten this question so many times, to help out fellow authors add an image to their stories posted here on AO3. Hope this helps! If you need more information you may use my email.Ro Nordmann





	1. SAMPLE - IMAGE HEADER

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You can add an image that complements your text. This is just an example *BONUS* you get recs taken from shipping-receiving.

* * *

**[Movie Based Fanfics JxB on AO3](https://shipping-receiving.tumblr.com/post/185909992140/jaime-x-brienne-fics-based-on-movies) from @shipping-receiving on tumblr**

* * *

_Mad Max: Fury Road_ // [and you’ve whispered what I’m worth](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18977761?fbclid=IwAR1ebM9Y_--uWx1qgd-j0f7MD9UcOVdxx5lorO-jnRPLATsZUiyRHVgzpqM) by [angel_deux](https://l.facebook.com/l.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Farchiveofourown.org%2Fusers%2Fangel_deux%2Fpseuds%2Fangel_deux%3Ffbclid%3DIwAR2d0nAx37AdctmxZKh5MZD5DEdnper1kNXc4M-xmZM3pAWszUQDWQL-KEE&h=AT0UW_wXNBBLNxQ5pU2XACaHU79yFqooIyAXsD5TwrWRVSEimx6l384h6Jr-514t9BmG4oNjqxPWg1PtzZiV7NxS9Ap6Bi3yWbyvCEbfEnf6Asa68wZW7Bv57yAEzxc9vwGW69AzQQ)

_While You Were Sleeping _// [While Renly was sleeping](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6985306?fbclid=IwAR1bhYd0M9p1k8Tfc2xICz0aD3Q3BpNLeoJFRQIuA0alpgcpgUtVVmsFyVM) by [mawryth](https://l.facebook.com/l.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Farchiveofourown.org%2Fusers%2Fmawryth%2Fpseuds%2Fmawryth%3Ffbclid%3DIwAR3kNkWYk6bgEZdDphFuEZsjtQfurGc9Xkpgbqd9zsk3QbJLTaG37LxArrM&h=AT3O7jLdHXzlIh6cGdu92oxTGhzXpvxQOBtMgLhbrc2hiwhJcjVH3Un3FnNxbso69QmnQ63jo9MnLqjViZ7aWxdMl5rlxCPV8fnLXSW9o9GzoCRvwmTXYNtw8yycseHrfYJfAixy_w)  
[The Wake Up](https://l.facebook.com/l.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Farchiveofourown.org%2Fworks%2F18899065%3Ffbclid%3DIwAR1o6RGHQ5Zdv3qB4YTm0YoEO8JFS1x9BfupGiH0NAQs0x3JP3yg4RcD7Ow&h=AT3GrRnW9waibMqzIYlShjhPYtRO06Jo3P2J9kXROyPct-NpJn25a9a6PuV7Wy_qATXEi_GX3O2v5hGEP6zq4QKsZ7y9KdVcdhzyukLXB5iVHk0hNmQo2aUoil3eF_hzbv-eb4FCYg) by [CourtingDisaster](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CourtingDisaster/pseuds/CourtingDisaster?fbclid=IwAR0hV7VikHZwqf6kcAotTlyvS0p7wCRsGCL_Sfrr2ycwF1hzLXP7BcmX5Bw) (WIP)

_A League of Their Own_ // [With All Your Faults](https://l.facebook.com/l.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Farchiveofourown.org%2Fworks%2F15966284%3Ffbclid%3DIwAR2LNOa17hj7NFwRmkzlYqnfR5jX6cjukS-lf5GG5B2Dm3R8jd2q9zPESRQ&h=AT2hzmgIEJbe5oY36zKj4Q6dJLowoLPS3-SmLt062kiKcfekaFTfiwBJINg9prq8bR9kH7xg1N2yNqNUsxW9ujVAX8Tr0mCza0Sbqszekv6_uFPndTN9ByIelmQFkQC508ZN4RRqsg) by [sea_spirit](https://l.facebook.com/l.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Farchiveofourown.org%2Fusers%2Fsea_spirit%2Fpseuds%2Fsea_spirit%3Ffbclid%3DIwAR32SZRq9xSUqAdrApCkNieVz1-5jTjm_jnrgtCHE0rQYCkb_kPNBdYrVog&h=AT1NpMi6PO1Z081-U5Hjo3AofoZxJw6X44fPPyNeLQ3fK1cqcejMEyQipPU3gbpAjCPAFX0uMiDNd_nQrfz066WEsqFQ2n58Vza3-mADDWfmyLu6lBcnFs3LLLTRmLJMunbG5YttNw) (WIP)

_The Lake House_ // [This Never Happened Before](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13750167?fbclid=IwAR079XtGy2bOx3B2vK-7jLH_1vMbiUGQvfu1vxv8WM5eY1o7UtImM1dWnV0) by [hardlyfatal](https://l.facebook.com/l.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Farchiveofourown.org%2Fusers%2Fhardlyfatal%2Fpseuds%2Fhardlyfatal%3Ffbclid%3DIwAR3ETAg5hVCTbsnRV8J1cTOSVdQd17mEKWlSqCSfyz0xYO2A2kKSyTsuQNs&h=AT3Xm5sE1oQoTTbLspy7_SVcQLSIVVYSbm0Blf8EQ2ROUY_2ycu_SHzTPxa-YNYBe3H0VfKa724xeoHq-zSvvbZ5oxBMLLkNExmRo9ezCQNsSPKrWfmci4OsV0ScNTQFjR0LIgj34g)

_Hot Fuzz_ // [A Big Cop in a Small Town](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19189285?fbclid=IwAR2EUWvKIvH_wGQ0tZBf4nqOhtTuo41bCg9iDlqsIPNlmw5yagjgB322KkY) by [SeeThemFlying](https://l.facebook.com/l.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Farchiveofourown.org%2Fusers%2FSeeThemFlying%2Fpseuds%2FSeeThemFlying%3Ffbclid%3DIwAR3CbiPV4XTeE6hXoo26tUyWVJXkiJLhNZ8ii1qHo2As9CTTzOuRIQUop-8&h=AT04tnHhmEsIariGiskvJ-9Hh6Bz82BD3dEGvQteCijXHDfUkCivwgTmQOq2gSeLl4oxZfOHGk-KFYhx-05mLI_NKK7UtEL5m_KBL5ixoY5bpKCVpyQGtrKDi3VmUyWSWlwMiCVEVg) (WIP)

_Notting Hill_ // [Visenya's Hill](https://l.facebook.com/l.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Farchiveofourown.org%2Fworks%2F16682635%3Ffbclid%3DIwAR0DVxhKIZKQxiu1PCjB6Iu1_PRI-mIomTWmoeWm3b90AZNCY62i1VwF1SY&h=AT25pczWiBoOlWSbLcCC_qAFwnohGJ3cP90iEcnbzqL0oifUg9gyatT64bbJFD034hWfNAKBJycRPRw33RA6q9ds4qzFNUPXS3VRowxZ-7_YMeYUrTTKxcpkFV-gAaQfaH2lpJzOTw) by [mawryth](https://l.facebook.com/l.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Farchiveofourown.org%2Fusers%2Fmawryth%2Fpseuds%2Fmawryth%3Ffbclid%3DIwAR0Siqkhdf9__I5W_48B5-HW8k1LYomokxocjvacS8rl-DL-kxu7-JYkLe4&h=AT1sHwRqblBTHPWcKJqxvw58oP0NRV18MFId4_bCObZMm6BjvALG4BJJsSWEZhGhMvfBCnw27xQ92brlwVEOaG--Ae7yxAeDTdszor2eYNskYT1ex4tmFKKyXmCg_Az6rUq5c73ccw)

_Austenland_ // [Austenland](https://l.facebook.com/l.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Farchiveofourown.org%2Fworks%2F4312740%3Ffbclid%3DIwAR2r1QONnY8R4nZ-GN6I5fyW8rU65Eru8LXVedaARF72iqRrjP-ORMF1Clg&h=AT1pyAYTkBBNJSo4MXgwwgNYRt2nuIJM1xuKrnDdG37an-EycoT3lL5FMdIvwOqcZ99y1co6U8b9drflLCd5hYPl5drO8VBzCfeFzB_MOA5S0IwHcZOvLQyUuX-TNz22ztrIr2w7wQ) by [imagineagreatadventure](https://l.facebook.com/l.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Farchiveofourown.org%2Fusers%2Fimagineagreatadventure%2Fpseuds%2Fimagineagreatadventure%3Ffbclid%3DIwAR2W6JlT0DQ6oCwNbPKTHXaxM8O7a_qDH56SgRGXDadal4nkFqpxE84nvyo&h=AT1sVu9uNl4z368nivl4qS1QpLhTGt2rbEmhd738KepilQi4K7Xi07SLvpfYZ6mFQkZutJMF-W1obhghlLpjqpFj6MFH8VBulOs7dfQUPdo6sjrMqZ4EMGk1--ADO-LGkwK0T_NWUw)

_Pride and Prejudice_ // [Before Destruction](https://l.facebook.com/l.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Farchiveofourown.org%2Fworks%2F759595%3Ffbclid%3DIwAR2gYqfuiiSP89-6BjvYq8eA_sDbQN_5jqei423d3EzPGYvxwfNpGREjg0A&h=AT3dISLxzJF3k0UzY6l_Om59cvJelZXSSyI76Fzx82KaT1_kJYx8ii-hyPRFipIA8jRaMfvygSy5Hcslv1yIffdkelhorWXBCweGR01bNZT_C60rYhPA5hjeuPcfIRuGoVcrN0714chYDKAHnKdXOW0) by [renaissance](https://l.facebook.com/l.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Farchiveofourown.org%2Fusers%2Frenaissance%2Fpseuds%2Frenaissance%3Ffbclid%3DIwAR1gSv52HImrmLrm-VcRkELbAWLjzcxbZH30iz_MkkY5s7NNPWnxNsD42VU&h=AT1lTXBBsEKvCZuoM6Upy0Y2K3f1NE2WcHp0FTKLyrrdIoGtykrnEvFXVKW2TfJdsPwI0jWaDYt5EMy23ZS8S3H_uTQ49X8gBa3p4qt7PX91I6qmZ42vFpjNmBDq36BFFbdhcfLaEQ)  
[Prejudice and Pride](https://l.facebook.com/l.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Farchiveofourown.org%2Fworks%2F12261255%3Ffbclid%3DIwAR2LXK1c8ocjFw9zRVwnyN8AK5m87W_TQsM_WxV4yzI1c0w3N5uS2ZFWZzw&h=AT1YPij-q_0HH82Hsi2UDEuj9prDaTA1d1DWtN3XMCxImxeo31lFwTDUP2s55za6bBvL_l-CwLenrT_kanguEirH2QRcCT9miuVqeTukK29bh07d8IOXpqBFKlgXwk1sB0WIkqIQxw) by [imagineagreatadventure](https://l.facebook.com/l.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Farchiveofourown.org%2Fusers%2Fimagineagreatadventure%2Fpseuds%2Fimagineagreatadventure%3Ffbclid%3DIwAR2vlukpnCXSi7Z2-PfXuzQRUOa5Z3JW94GcyaMC2n1Y-K1UWsnN9XRNaTQ&h=AT3f0t9YUn5N9UL-5jlU4dnm0_H28NIjzWPDrGiGKnPnypkz2IW7OBB5E8U8QnpJ4XSKlPZU6S3-aVPfhJzBJXWi7356yzBjGiNnNnnAqfRzsf_RIrTRJ0ks9JQ1ViP-VIJATcOT6A)

_Jane Eyre_ // [A Star Within the Mere](https://l.facebook.com/l.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Farchiveofourown.org%2Fworks%2F8837770%3Ffbclid%3DIwAR1KAprgzmByg4_UeXRv-JdHyRkcC2XUqk269qCsxYYumnp-iiI_KfLxc-w&h=AT2obbW4Sc8GhWrLte-7Kmqrr_mrtFvqUaGqq3e7MkMD-39OeZuiYqYBOCf_HpIRWy9DOuHKWBeuzydlu7e11n_nadAYbyuL3x6j4VoW8-biENt3qHCLxxCs4c46qV0ytVJ3n-2EfQ) by [isavedlatin](https://l.facebook.com/l.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Farchiveofourown.org%2Fusers%2Fisavedlatin%2Fpseuds%2Fisavedlatin%3Ffbclid%3DIwAR0rKHKGyjrkaw1pFtyrraCl1uD5XFBq8IgEG-SBpm1C4Z68kgpKBRWdEj8&h=AT3Di7Xkrk5yxa0s5uOiw1Uttz9K-WHGHw3Tmn-Qi9vFssYEMouPJtQ_--l0hREDeBKtGINkym_wWKSRomemyMPh7ZjwOOKASPk6eTAcSDmenW2OV8TfmuMbAHv5W75u-r6z29wKZw) (WIP)  
[Prejudice and Pride](https://l.facebook.com/l.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Farchiveofourown.org%2Fworks%2F12261255%3Ffbclid%3DIwAR2n3dI2UQSITL-bp9_7jIDLebxBZ1HVuQ2FjkmYVko1fz4djJ-bu0_3aXQ&h=AT0EX-NRaCmoqQTClQ7mg9TllkbzKsiWTxLNFOWSmcMPH6BNI6cSVQlLZUr9mmperI71HkMBnIDXIbph0HBnsDF0uEVAyYh0JrPTrliSjAfsRmVsNwrAXQEHNGGTjNXc9uKmn5TQGw) by [imagineagreatadventure](https://l.facebook.com/l.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Farchiveofourown.org%2Fusers%2Fimagineagreatadventure%2Fpseuds%2Fimagineagreatadventure%3Ffbclid%3DIwAR3uYZlrX2HJkHf6xqCqNwvaiHOxKMcImaGVlhoNJZA3srS6eZJL3ClnF4Q&h=AT3p9ucRT_HZ-_YYp08Ox-5Iog-ge35g71IFq2iXyXASmVhKQEovn0oHfZIS6FWTdHkPKwRAeOzu7hrw0XVxH8jkpygqvJW3BuuZespzTopTU-h07sknWvjFC1lPnoGuEtxxRSvtbQ)

_You’ve Got Mail_ // [First Date](https://l.facebook.com/l.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Farchiveofourown.org%2Fworks%2F4266972%3Ffbclid%3DIwAR1mJoKhOEfc6i_pUjjfXH8R0yYZUbhQ8BZBiM2U0E30ZTu1oDT_DJHlU2M&h=AT0uDmAWQ1409iVqAPhzA38vAPpO0Li_HWZ_ahvYzFpM7-N0fAWa4SzAnNMdNlMgJKEGYNhnCKTwIcZfhhb9XYH0XA2GKRHswU5CWx5r1wDzTXl1l7FryEnZIXwiqvCDx2fHytME3Q) by [downlookingup](https://l.facebook.com/l.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Farchiveofourown.org%2Fusers%2Fdownlookingup%2Fpseuds%2Fdownlookingup%3Ffbclid%3DIwAR1423xEaZN8tkom124xtJw6W4oViI2lp9iT2hytDqho9ECddl7g1vgdAik&h=AT1imnng2zNh-X8vGDQTVOyp046h8kmNpJ7GfoiCggbgxTF0zLzRumIXr-yDaV_7fQCXFxC5IeIpxJ7AgrwLGtrx1WEVhoWKT9bNxfiji2l_E53yyZUX70cKcdNZhgVHCxgWQ2KsuQ)  
[You've Got Raven](https://l.facebook.com/l.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Farchiveofourown.org%2Fworks%2F19087333%3Ffbclid%3DIwAR25OCVMFpTat27YB8N49C1zUBLru8sph6wEypW1tgZPwjOutaUkyZLuweQ&h=AT1qIdEvQcRGm1VgFKXDtXL-Wq4m2orJkV3lOaGpTwhDIm2elcydj00v4OSBpti6zXxh6Bih33Tl1_YhSr3915gkK3qmxWeiTEbhTfoEnPf8-qzTrX0ZosJ1RoizBsWZkeC2c7Z5bA) by [Julieoftarth (Wherethereissmoak)](https://l.facebook.com/l.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Farchiveofourown.org%2Fusers%2FWherethereissmoak%2Fpseuds%2FJulieoftarth%3Ffbclid%3DIwAR2TxxiDIvXZ9xNEEg12XUUqVbbp8PPiiBaCAtjU--o5C9yCoyIQZDrGQR8&h=AT3C3payGKgpK5drpa-K1kjDtQIK0rBjZ3AVIlubLe4_sh5rfllhxgXH_MKLlwwtqIPjvox5i-qfa8ARL44jGatpBnU46FduotVjZVFNWsHkS9MEPSORegIPA426HQXTOmASWqidAA) (WIP, set in canon!verse)

_The Girl with the Dragon Tattoo_ // [Everyone Has Secrets](https://l.facebook.com/l.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Farchiveofourown.org%2Fworks%2F1126633%3Ffbclid%3DIwAR3xpR0p-KtDoJ4xS5TgsTVsdXt_4bxIsrZ93hUmf3qPEgZFZcixqGXEq4s&h=AT3SAMFjUB5nVN8qoVyHRMBO5EkMMMPAFQLpmR2Tz1KgElJD4YeGCYEFBja3hxLd6H2e5h9tgMXRsmgP9mwbjKWm6flPUBVt8VNxyc17TPiiTppRFfg0yI5-ZK3esUrQDDEFTFdhqw) by [ellaria](https://l.facebook.com/l.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Farchiveofourown.org%2Fusers%2Fellaria%2Fpseuds%2Fellaria%3Ffbclid%3DIwAR2wK_wKfbwgthuuhVgumhmQExRythBL06-Vc8Ml2JBT0xbrPMgP9RRwCM4&h=AT2C1qjZMLoAjdVyg4QibcxAi0VMJaQjmweEfaMFcf1hNgyWbCBiSkoNRoxkbZ7gG64Lp-XLIipt-jT5YrpeR32skxDQ-oeD81A1LWDiv1M1-a-uhGs0EtbrgPHuJB40ts9NtQuHZw)

_(500) Days of Summer_ // [(500) Days](https://archiveofourown.org/series/54303?fbclid=IwAR31sYqRpjZeRWQ-HwCW0NoAoNhyuGy_29QtYb4D1VA9wiXIYa9S3EAcO-w) by [ellaria](https://l.facebook.com/l.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Farchiveofourown.org%2Fusers%2Fellaria%2Fpseuds%2Fellaria%3Ffbclid%3DIwAR0tYRNNqlF8o0SiUOGynQdF-s-phDKNtWJ4I5wvjkKpIyfWwQyMbTnOMxo&h=AT24ZZPnfOSnD7jXDa9zLGEkq1SmkxUR-n-moaoIvd2Aj_zjBn_wLPwNbi2dTncQe5rjuq2VWynSIkiGXpNqX748GtQPdZ0nVDC6ccclBeT2t-8kaYUp_ND5Tnqs-ZivrQ9OxcPOww) (this just borrows the structure, not the plot)

_Bend It Like Beckham_ // [Bend it like Brienne](https://l.facebook.com/l.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Farchiveofourown.org%2Fworks%2F5031268%3Ffbclid%3DIwAR24yVhspq3o0JTtG2oFsn54VNeuijo5f0iULJylvvPlYrJnwejaiJ3iCB0&h=AT1F8XifIBSLJUVZbgdPUqU0CYHJz3WIf_OaAj9y1dEVx1FFCDhHBM_iyFxdnDKgrdJAQzAqLEeHgA2HECTowR7Bb0yMqzSjRqpacfse6SFdc5u_s4Q88MWgtt-vX0eMvDoa1OPnDA) by [mawryth](https://l.facebook.com/l.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Farchiveofourown.org%2Fusers%2Fmawryth%2Fpseuds%2Fmawryth%3Ffbclid%3DIwAR2L093HYO-LQkFAKzb8aTGPPOPpjqyK1hKgFYXT-xJmdEj8iZhJ9_UNMs8&h=AT3tENVbuvLeGv8bmN1a4TYwl7fXwSAeVhMVbp29TrpgMG9s_gnXubI89imdPhnNEAUlY6_qrGyFSGhk1Lc_3XyJzPFmoFVWQr3cqqOarKhWeuxagYw0q6cmSTxiPFWMDz5xke_3_A)

_Edge of Tomorrow_ // [Battle is the Great Redeemer](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18924034?fbclid=IwAR1_FwxrCBJ2ejPN3qg05wol9Jz14ZSGSr6Z4GRr_cSVgfhw7XuOQKbJ4gw) by [Lady_in_Red](https://l.facebook.com/l.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Farchiveofourown.org%2Fusers%2FLady_in_Red%2Fpseuds%2FLady_in_Red%3Ffbclid%3DIwAR1sbDUMlYRwiLuffRUI-PFIN_HBd8WSgb6LyCWkr956MCt9bY0NqesAEMI&h=AT3nrP5Gakbm6RUGNCEugRZFJuDgyOhCosdPUj05EgOSJV4a0tjFzgiNCX8phYRADQNplSvUhbZp3lzru9sbHKh5BO6cWSMeY6yM8nmcoYMDmIGshfPXlmICDY2UIZ8rKBUT6h5ujQ) (WIP, set in canon!verse)

_Beauty and the Beast_ // [Tale As Old As Time](https://l.facebook.com/l.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Farchiveofourown.org%2Fworks%2F710781%3Ffbclid%3DIwAR2UdzUH9h-Ps6wqn5_1RQCWqjWWULVG1DLHSDacHo7Nb9WsqfhCpt4GVlY&h=AT0ftUHc1TOdHf8xFYy9CnIMhJ3IoMNqgt82KqBKoQUnn4ME86pbENd2TES_rrS80ORIbkXfLugZaUghmh497w6cLoDgAlCSu5qY7AUt0tztMi5mpWB1aWiAfCjrzJ-M1zH_iParog) by [BrienneofThrace](https://l.facebook.com/l.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Farchiveofourown.org%2Fusers%2FBrienneofThrace%2Fpseuds%2FBrienneofThrace%3Ffbclid%3DIwAR0jEFT0GBn7UUSKwrr2rmuhAISSAZc52O1HEeUX2PY9usrcH1NMCl5X4Fo&h=AT13d3aUpOXvx4xPdMybU-Uc4qF6ElG60ekxbq8rJ_vQSZyv6tyH4S7iwnxrevLEwDf1laLNr6K2LWpnIUrJ6NS6scTHNmNiNzHku2e8wExsahzV8wkJ3tNdfPUGOhf9TxUX5U_pOA) (set in canon!verse)

[Beauty and the Beast](https://l.facebook.com/l.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Farchiveofourown.org%2Fworks%2F4077127%3Ffbclid%3DIwAR3FsbYuJztEwNOWz2Nw0k1A3NgCBFGr0_Qzf_iI5R008bIp9tLFwNwfFqc&h=AT1WeTWTQWkEDdO5xt5qxjFbd_dKi92ufLaEeEiTvmGsyrLmhdicmCgBosSpmCJ8FoFObAQ1SNGagzhCVSFJPN3t2IX2PqPvfknXxv9AsCqBXUK4FEMewl81z4bkD6hkR-SNuYRc8A) by [imagineagreatadventure](https://l.facebook.com/l.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Farchiveofourown.org%2Fusers%2Fimagineagreatadventure%2Fpseuds%2Fimagineagreatadventure%3Ffbclid%3DIwAR3EWbcPFISGvKSJLoEkQ6fOQCd9Wx_7-t851yZNDj8iMgK5sQRnGjyQJ38&h=AT3_yhoHuR6nl1YO-GKbOMhnaE-k8DhrLBFkOtjJz0ZSY32dmTddfSxioIz_gccgjV3fX93NE3kGjGKL-w3Efsr9TF4FdeX7yvYk2_r2YamJHjFOCy7ocOjF0SSmsUy_K-nevaxr4A)

_Cinderella/Ever After_ (sort of) // [Cinder Maid](https://l.facebook.com/l.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Farchiveofourown.org%2Fworks%2F19334335%3Ffbclid%3DIwAR27L_3jMXTHyQwTHAXQ1mR-K0bpdNoOcAO11kBcQpSSSDGm1_s8fKTOFvE&h=AT2dt0j8Uyj07riboCnGJnCCS2Y5GBfdluIty4hZBVvSIXH3zhwRwMPG0KZ7g6TbvGkUsJAZVjD1QunN5iFCXRnLhmOurXUyvAxcrcpScF4Lyzv9jMojWUmzaRjzRUGQiFCrWUCJPg) by [imagineagreatadventure](https://l.facebook.com/l.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Farchiveofourown.org%2Fusers%2Fimagineagreatadventure%2Fpseuds%2Fimagineagreatadventure%3Ffbclid%3DIwAR0Sz9lmlNhuz7eUrYnr_CoSFUrp2Fg4EjAIi-7JBDSJcsqvgomzRWPPkSw&h=AT0WnpJcUr7gIXupdY6NmDxDbdK8fW4StSgv_40ma1t4sXtKE2sNz5vLo35MqRdYA8_XAEewdq6RgRHgROwHujahm4NzC25jVD41b6B67yitULxYkYb2d8g6o1PnK2OUPQZM_T2SEw)

_The Ghost and Mrs. Muir_ // [The Ghost and Mr. Lannister](https://l.facebook.com/l.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Farchiveofourown.org%2Fworks%2F10546540%3Ffbclid%3DIwAR2HzSTd-YQnt4vdnhLflLCfl_F3un6aB-e7o2xIt6sMoGjOqgVDr849QqQ&h=AT2PvP8PRONAySvT328YJeDxeLL05gWQjCDdjLh6OsoXpqyYsw5Q-bFTfaup_934RIAdzlNHT7te5DdHC2H0ms7g_0i1y-BTnebfczCg3Vhr2Am9SNAhs9tOP7lo_KbsK6tDJ9deNA) by [Ill_Tempered_Clavier](https://l.facebook.com/l.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Farchiveofourown.org%2Fusers%2FIll_Tempered_Clavier%2Fpseuds%2FIll_Tempered_Clavier%3Ffbclid%3DIwAR1fF53PJZRjlOn9pHAEDcailbVyC4arJEPMAneFM3z9S7F1dZk25awBgDw&h=AT3fABiVQzF1EaoeU-TbdfykZZZAbQJPqd9fp2nhyGi6ofrEaGx8vaqtwUIYh4Nb_b6-ujqMP4UHMujVY24Qbv71_RtgjK_8YOJOFDPY4T3yGg5o5Qfnr8ItgbLgcz5AWvjjhczlQw)

_The Parent Trap_ // [The Lion Trap](https://l.facebook.com/l.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Farchiveofourown.org%2Fworks%2F19145530%3Ffbclid%3DIwAR0yA-AB4bhLeq4FeVn7lRTsuHmLzRWZN_gsNOwmrkd9ZzGIQg5K6DKLTbA&h=AT3NrcisIv55mCGO3_YWmD5CQXbWA6iZeltGbWpT3kN0SHURX8mTBSYmOa9cw609_dN-ay5hLqk6ax_qktz-QsDqiPu37igafV0lSbcZnyYCOUvbhMgSlJnFYT8ytD6FjXFO6kZ9yg) by [CourtingDisaster](https://l.facebook.com/l.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Farchiveofourown.org%2Fusers%2FCourtingDisaster%2Fpseuds%2FCourtingDisaster%3Ffbclid%3DIwAR3Yq5f7LzTikOrK5RvvDcCLmxWrQKwP7nX_9yRfCvVFkdGmbzDHUZq41DY&h=AT0xW_akFQe2Hfbx3-l0mYeg9afk8RytaT-o3u_g0u7_MdZsDH2jnT2UAWlvVa0PcpdM6sKwpOixMuRhALaKRarI3lY-WylXmIefe7acpGUdu48g6xpfyVvVcBIdecZ9h-lCqGM5oQ) (WIP)

_10 Things I Hate About You_ // [I Burn, I Pine, I Perish](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19107100?fbclid=IwAR1wOThdMzggB_3Wu80QTeE_9geeHAePFIgZ4u9RgR9iEayfms0RqXRU5b0) by [flaneuse](https://l.facebook.com/l.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Farchiveofourown.org%2Fusers%2Fflaneuse%2Fpseuds%2Fflaneuse%3Ffbclid%3DIwAR2j7tnsK0IkkHOj85XbyM6j0RRafyZUoh1AqzueAIa86iV7S3iHd9VMc2g&h=AT1UMeDwVfdKOR52aaHEDWahJ_06WfyyfCLzYxaRz5KZbc7shJUlpAraVZaNQrAtBAGGRbUrxft71Y-XKNVYGALCufd8gMgIYFb35GvkLnpFL19T6WTQZVE9panRrjs7-_jKH0COVA) (WIP)

_When Harry Met Sally_ // [When Jaime Met Brienne](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1114542?fbclid=IwAR1QUZr5NjkDuXvSoL8yO9TNP8tH04k86LavwXcuxFc1CN4bmsCfo5ugqc4) by [imagineagreatadventure  
](https://l.facebook.com/l.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Farchiveofourown.org%2Fusers%2Fimagineagreatadventure%2Fpseuds%2Fimagineagreatadventure%3Ffbclid%3DIwAR0lVjQ_oq76p3CZvs2vbHqDk20sJanVUbwYHn1MEQMfMmiyMw6iz2oJ6Ig&h=AT3PbCDax-vqUNX4xz0XtAj2G5r8nVRNPDdV5LQYT6T_9qQXobVarR7v0TniDo59rz-Y7fYpz2JySWwwUWK6K4-ZPTSTXxDMH9PtgcVo0HhZugK4fH1PY8coAtASF-Kcru28umYe7g)

_Dirty Dancing_ // [Dirty Dancing](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14674230?fbclid=IwAR0WsqiRfHpZtzjjNZHCNRwK5L6FtVCDwJelcqt9t-P1IySj6SBFA3tQBIY) by [upsgirl88](https://archiveofourown.org/users/upsgirl88/pseuds/upsgirl88?fbclid=IwAR1fTfjDc_mP3a9dxWqcqauwKSW-hfPZmzSlUqwFGGcjSifSRrJ1VPaK6wQ) (WIP)


	2. How to add the code into your text to add image

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How to add the code into your text to add image. I will give an example you can copy/edit on your chapter text and then you'll be able to post the image you want (if it's a story cover/banner/fanart/header) to the first chapter o to every chapter.

**WORK TEXT** as you add your text/image. If you want to use HTML code, change from **RICH TEXT to HTML** on the top right corner.

Plain text with HTML allows you to edit and add the code - you can see an example below the image

[ ](https://imgur.com/BLXtPPx)

<a href=" **https://imgur.com/BLXtPPx"** ><img src=" **https://i.imgur.com/BLXtPPx.png** " title="source: imgur.com" /></a>

This code allows you to add an image. You can add image from tumblr or upload to imgur, photobucket, etc. - it will be the image source like **https://i.imgur.com/BLXtPPx.png. This information you need to change to your own image source. You can PREVIEW and see if it shows the image with the text before posting.**


	3. How to add image with insert/edit image on RICH TEXT

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Using RICH TEXT setting on your Chapter Text


	4. How add image with insert/edit on Rich Text

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How add image with insert/edit on Rich Text

This will pop up in your screen. You need to add the source of your image (direct link). Copy/paste and hit OK to add image to your text. You can PREVIEW to see if it's where you want it and if it's showing online.


	5. Add source of your image (link of image -tumblr/imgur wherever is your image stored online)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Link of image -tumblr/imgur wherever is your image stored online)

Link has been pasted on source. You can add a description but it's not necessary. You can edit dimensions, but it may damage your image. 


	6. Add source of your image [link of image -tumblr/imgur wherever is your image stored online]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Link of image [tumblr/imgur wherever is your image stored online)
> 
> You need the correct address. I ask forgiveness from authors *I'm sorry* I've been commenting with my fanart/story covers, and I have been giving the incomplete link from imgur and that is why you've been having problems adding the image to AO3. 
> 
> Contact me to give you the complete link. Or you can email me @ro.nordmann@gmail.com and I'll assist you. Mea culpa.


	7. Links to recent fanart shared with authors on AO3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fanart with links (correct address for adding image to AO3)
> 
> Shameless sharing of rec's of JxB fics (current WiPs and completed works)
> 
> ENJOY!
> 
> Thanks to all the authors who share their versions of what should have been...

**[BANNER REQUESTS](https://docs.google.com/forms/d/e/1FAIpQLSdfaZN1NBIGDzIEKUyRBJQdDzKh2YHjo2_e3oHmqbSWTP9Lug/viewform?fbclid=IwAR0OvfxLBA011yJR3Hr10BnkakAsEDrOcjL7hLKIfOUuRma3OL7h4ZbeZTY) \- This link will take you to a google form in which you can ask for a poster/story cover for your story. Don't be shy!**

* * *

####  **[The Feather and The Heart](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7624840) by [Some_Jewels_In_Your_Skull](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Some_Jewels_In_Your_Skull/pseuds/Some_Jewels_In_Your_Skull)**

<https://i.imgur.com/emZRx4U.jpg>

* * *

####  [The Right Question](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19266907) by [Aviss](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aviss/pseuds/Aviss)  
  


<https://i.imgur.com/FB07Fol.jpg>

* * *

####  [Beast and the Beast](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1025410) by [SigilBroken](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SigilBroken/pseuds/SigilBroken)  
  


<https://i.imgur.com/56inG8l.jpg>

* * *

####  [Wild Heart](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14018070) by [upsgirl88](https://archiveofourown.org/users/upsgirl88/pseuds/upsgirl88)  
  


<https://i.imgur.com/qfxDBcL.jpg>

* * *

####  [More Than a Memory](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19001950) by [Luthien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luthien/pseuds/Luthien)  
  


<https://i.imgur.com/w2KWbV4.jpg>

* * *

####  [The Man In The Black Cells](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19114477) by [Aviss](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aviss/pseuds/Aviss)  
  


<https://i.imgur.com/55YWCTz.jpg>

* * *

####  [Learning to Trust](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18861166) by [Rose_Stem](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rose_Stem/pseuds/Rose_Stem)  
  


<https://i.imgur.com/azJfAGj.jpg>

* * *

####  [Only A Moment](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19142422) by [JailynnW](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JailynnW/pseuds/JailynnW)  
  


<https://i.imgur.com/5YKu6F7.jpg>

* * *

**[Surprise Bump](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18975016?fbclid=IwAR3aFHL2P1ZyS_0_PmN9cPceStm2VlBRuOCnZdZkPS2zRKkidzVbdXkDFQM) by [Nessotherly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nessotherly/pseuds/Nessotherly?fbclid=IwAR1xhiK0OjWAVqP82TQxI2PdsY2N-YxQ0yKuTbtN4QUws07LecZfZPjNqrM)**  
  


<https://i.imgur.com/fZklObh.jpg>

* * *

**[ life goes on (if you're one of the lucky ones) ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18920161?fbclid=IwAR1Qdzz7gJLuYmCTGeAFcjlwAJ6Q2a-b31ztnVHfqjWij165w9wCZQToE7Q) by fernybranca **

<https://i.imgur.com/djorKwt.jpg>

* * *

**[ Storks Ltd. ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9911285?fbclid=IwAR0VZftmw288WuqjmJyRWEXlmeQIzkwlI27Z0SzXnR7TErKK300iLOinc50) by [ FaerieChild ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaerieChild/pseuds/FaerieChild?fbclid=IwAR2ndVSX2yGi4BEhoxYT_tp9dSrhNLqFzv-G3-R-0DE5qZwP0VnfSvUQMHk) **

<https://i.imgur.com/uIX40qR.jpg>

* * *

**[ What Is, And What Can Never Be ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18914992?fbclid=IwAR1AEp5SpZJesxRlXB2i80_Sl_OWLeIQebcKP5isznkV6JO_2N0gkWi8YVM) by AngelsOfMercy **

<https://i.imgur.com/xmyNEvs.jpg>

* * *

**[ War Crimes ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18804730?fbclid=IwAR3IiNyJALV_GLtuyAmIid18f6d5gUw9EnbZ6qHVEO2OjryOdVze6AOzIzc) by Sophia_Bee **

<https://i.imgur.com/ThlCkzo.jpg>

* * *

**[Battle is the Great Redeemer](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18924034?fbclid=IwAR2l5-wC7fAPEdvzD0FUTmSv53o71XS1foO9T9CARLynjA5qEJ0Sgw0L7Hc) by Lady_in_Red**

<https://i.imgur.com/67Gw7I0.jpg>

* * *

**[new rules](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18990922?fbclid=IwAR17F_J3Nyqcu92TIEyYleQ7Y4l2M1fyPJyv4ySoN6TtshN4BlYHAD8MXYM) by [limitedbycreativity](https://archiveofourown.org/users/limitedbycreativity/pseuds/limitedbycreativity?fbclid=IwAR1VJj3A3MCEztLJPW6GvaYmz4_14dxE9rtsVxUC9Q3A6zQrYXkBIId-2-8)**

  
  
<https://i.imgur.com/fxdP4Ge.jpg>

* * *

**[The Warrior, The Stranger and the Chance](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18815275?fbclid=IwAR0oUmqnsg_t0ekTOHL8uJbPtt681BIi4aARRT75_tQJAwxIWRNPrYekGic) by JailynnW**

<https://i.imgur.com/hNQkMeg.jpg>

* * *

**[The Unwilling King](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18912691?fbclid=IwAR2Zow0GCTe5-h9NRcdYf9LjUIiMjZlhX9pwW_GW0DriJTHDgkuiGfWPxVQ) by Aviss**

<https://i.imgur.com/DHcBqLe.jpg>


End file.
